


but we're all the same broken parts

by edenofalltrades



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A brief glimpse into Poe Dameron’s absurdly complicated hair care routine, Damerey Discord Server Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey finally heals Poe's arm, Scars, Title comes from a song by The Maine, showering together, slippery!Damerey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/pseuds/edenofalltrades
Summary: The war was over, with the Resistance winning a hard fought victory. After a year of training and fighting for the cause, on top of years of fighting for her very survival, Rey can finally take a break. If that break just happens to include a handsome X-Wing pilot taking her back to his room to clean up together, that was just all the better.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 22
Kudos: 101
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	but we're all the same broken parts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and will not be making any profit from this story.
> 
> A big thank you to taidine and [GothamOracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamOracle/profile/) for beta reading, and to [Olpgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/profile) and [duchessofthemoonbase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/profile) for suggestions and helping me figure a few things out. Thank you as always lovely ladies of the Damerey Discord server for _enabling_ me to both write and post this story.
> 
> Title comes from the song [ Broken Parts](https://youtu.be/gyBV8CK9LKo) by The Maine.
> 
> Potential content warning: This story mentions Rey having scars from her time on Jakku but I leave it up to the imagination of the reader as to how she got those scars.

When Rey got back to base, there was a dizzying flurry of activity. Through the giddy throng, she spotted Poe and Finn and rushed to them, into a hug that felt like a final confirmation that they really won. There was still work to be done, but now was the time to celebrate their victory. 

Finn was the first to pull away from the embrace, saying something about wanting to find Rose. Rey and Poe laughed awkwardly as they tried to talk at the same time. 

“You first,” Rey offered.

“No, no,” Poe shook his head. “Ladies first.”

Rey snorted. She hardly considered herself a “lady,” but was flattered by Poe’s chivalry nonetheless. “I just wanted to say I’m glad you got a proper bandage on your arm, but I still wish you would just let me heal it.”

_Rey sat down on the couch at the holo chess table after she and Finn fixed the power converter on the ship. Everything was happening all at once. Chewie was dead, then he wasn’t. Her parents were alcoholic junkers who abandoned her, then they weren’t. She spent so many years wondering who her family was only to find out she was a Palpatine._

_“You okay?” Poe’s voice cut through her thoughts._

_Rey nodded, but it was a lie. She just didn’t feel like talking about it._

_“If you say so.” Poe’s tone was disbelieving, but Rey appreciated that he didn’t push her to talk._

_Rey looked over at Poe for the first time since she boarded the Millennium Falcon. She hadn’t noticed the hole in his shirt before. “Are you alright?”_

_“What? This?” Poe looked down. “Just took a blaster hit to the arm. Nothing too serious.”_

_“Poe!” Rey’s eyes went wide. She jumped up from the couch to better examine the wound. “When did this happen?!”_

_“It was right after you left to go after Kylo.” Rey tried to ignore the hurt in his voice._

_“You have to let me heal it!” Just as she moved to cover the wound with her hand, Poe stopped her, catching her wrist midway._

_“No.” Poe shook his head. “We need you to have all your energy available for the upcoming battle.”_

_Rey wanted to argue. To explain that it wasn’t how the Force worked. That if she could heal the sandworm’s much larger injury, she could heal his arm and still be fine. But something in the way he looked at her told her not to fight it._

_“Well at least let me bandage it,” Rey sighed, wanting to do_ something _to treat the wound._

_“Okay.” Poe nodded and let go of her hand._

_Rey looked around for something to apply as a bandage, growing frustrated when she couldn’t find a suitable item._

_“Here.” Poe handed her his scarf._

_Rey smiled as she took the fabric and wrapped it tightly around his arm._

_“Kiss to make it feel better?” He grinned cockily._

_“Don’t push your luck,” Rey laughed._

Poe shook his head. He was just about to speak when Beaumont Kin interrupted, carrying a box full of Corellian Ale and informing them about the gathering being set up.

Rey laughed as Poe offered her his other arm, accepting it graciously and walking with him to sit together on one of the logs. 

As the day turned to night and war stories were exchanged over a bonfire, Rey felt her eyes closing. The exhaustion of the day catching up to her, she rested her head on the closest thing to a pillow she could find - Poe’s shoulder. 

She had a fleeting worry that he would be upset by her actions, but that dissipated when Poe put his arm around her and pulled her in closer. Rey was asleep for a few seconds, or so it felt, when Poe shook her awake.

“How long was I out?” Rey asked, slowly pulling up from Poe’s shoulder.

“Three long winded stories from Beaumont, two bad jokes from Finn, and one of Rose’s rants,” Poe answered, arm still around her. 

“That has to be at least two hours!” 

“Ehh, something like it.”

“And you didn’t mind me sleeping on your shoulder the entire time?” Rey was concerned he’d let her use him as a pillow for so long. There’s no way he could have been comfortable. 

“Mind? Why would I mind, Sweetheart?”

Rey didn’t really know how to answer the question, instead she opted instead to lay her head back against Poe’s shoulder, dozing off again to the hypnotizing drumming. 

“You need to get up, Sunshine.” Poe’s breath tickled her ear. 

Rey nodded against Poe’s shoulder, mumbling incoherently. The blood on her face from earlier had dried but with the celebration starting right away she didn’t have a chance to clean it up. She knew she needed the ‘fresher, they both did, but she was so tired and his shoulder was so warm and comfortable.

“You still have sith in your hair,” he tried again as he gently nudged her shoulder. “C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Exhaustion seeping to her bones, Rey didn’t fight when Poe pulled her up. She didn’t even notice until they were halfway to his quarters that they were headed in the wrong direction. 

“I sleep…” Rey trailed off, pointing behind them. 

“I know,” Poe chuckled as he continued to lead her to his quarters. Rey was too tired to even protest that, though she did notice him whimpering as he put in the code to his door. 

Poe sat Rey down on the bed, instructing her not to lie down and get blood on his sheets. Rey nodded, doubling over to rest her head against her crossed arms over her knees. In the distance she heard the sound of the ‘fresher being turned on and the door opening.

“Hey,” his voice was soft as he kneeled in front of her, gently stroking her arm. “You gonna be able to do this alone?”

Rey shook her head against her arms. She was too exhausted to lift her head up, there was no way she could imagine standing up for any period of time by herself. 

“Do you want me to help?”

Rey’s head shot up, mouth going dry. “Umm… umm…” she stammered, feeling her face heat up. 

“I can’t let you go to sleep like this, and if I’m being honest I could probably use some help myself.” Poe lifted his injured arm as high up as he could with the sling still around it. Rey nodded, accepting his offer, all the while making a mental note to insist he let her heal that when she was more awake. 

As they got to the ‘fresher and Poe removed his sling and began to undress, the reality of what Rey had agreed to hit her like a ton of bricks. She would be naked… in a confined space… with Poe… who would be equally naked… and they would be touching... each other. 

“You okay, Sunshine?” Poe asked, flight suit partially unzipped to reveal a hint of the skin underneath. 

Rey nodded, biting her lip for fear of her voice betraying her. She wanted to do this, in some ways she needed to, but that didn’t stop the butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach. The war was over. She could finally rest, relax, seek out things that made her happy. 

“Are you sure?” His brow was furrowed, concern evident in his voice. “We can stop, I won’t do anything unless I know you’re comfortable.”

Even without having to use the Force, Rey could tell he was being sincere. Although her body was still exhausted, her mind was now wide awake and yearned to be closer to the man standing in front of her. 

“I’m sure.” Rey reached forward to pull the zipper of the flight suit the rest of the way down before pushing the article of clothing past his shoulders and down his arms. 

“Okay,” Poe’s voice was low and rough against her ear. He buried his face the crook of her neck as he undid the belt at her waist and thigh, letting the leather fall to the floor with a soft thud. Rey shivered as he undid the layers of her tunic, wishing for him to hurry up so that it could be her turn to reveal more of him. 

The tunic, followed by her pants, went the way of her belt, until he pulled back to appraise her in just her undergarments. Ignoring the blush she was certain was spreading across her cheeks and down her neck, Rey moved on to push the flight suit down. She got it halfway down his hips before he stopped her with a hand on her wrist. 

Rey looked up at him, wordlessly searching for an answer. He moved her hand away, mumbling something about her getting into the ‘fresher first and him needing a minute before he could join her. 

Not quite understanding what he meant but not wanting to argue with him, Rey watched as he turned around before she slipped off the rest of her clothes and stepped in. 

Most of the blood on her face was gone by the time the door to the ‘fresher opened and he stepped in. A breeze from outside caused Rey to shiver as the cool air danced against her skin, now warmed by the water. 

“Sorry,” Poe mumbled as he got under the spray. Rey wasn’t sure if he was apologizing for letting the breeze in or hesitating about letting her finish undressing him. 

Poe, she observed, had scars and scratches across his chest. Constellations that told a story of a life spent in combat. Rey wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch each one, to find out the stories behind them and soothe them. She knew she was staring but he either didn’t notice or, at the very least, didn’t mind the attention. Rey, on the other hand, was ashamed of her scars and made it a point to keep them covered. She wasn’t too happy about him seeing the mark on her arm, but at least he knew about that injury.

Rey watched as he brought his right hand up to run his fingers through his hair, mesmerized by the motion. His eyes locked down on hers before she had a chance to look away. 

“Sorry, I was probably blocking the water.” He smiled nervously. Rey let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, thankful he didn’t call her out for her shameless staring. 

“Oh no, it’s…” Before she got to finish her sentence, Poe put his hands on her arms and squeezed like he was about to switch their positions but as soon as he put any pressure on his left side, he winced, dropping his hands back down to his sides. 

“You have to let me heal that!” Rey huffed. “The war is over, you can’t use the excuse of not wanting me to use my life energy to keep me from giving you the help you so obviously need.”

“That’s… it’s not the full story.” Poe’s answer just made Rey more confused. 

“Then what is it?!” Rey furrowed her brow. 

Using his right hand, Poe reached over and gently caressed the scar on Rey’s right arm. “We match.”

Rey looked down at where Poe was rubbing and back over at his arm. She hadn’t considered it before, but the positioning of his wound was in the same place as the one she’d earned fighting the Praetorian guards, just on the opposite side. Standing face-to-face, the injuries lined up - perfectly balanced in the Force. The fact that he would sacrifice use of his arm to have a scar that matched hers…

“Poe…” Rey felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn’t just let it stay that way. There was something she could do, as long as he would let her. 

Rey moved her hand closer to his wound, stopping before she touched it. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” He nodded, brow furrowed. She appreciated that he didn’t ask any further questions as she covered the wound with her hand, letting her life force flow over to him. Rey could feel as the muscles stitched back together, as the nerves healed, but as soon as the wound on the skin closed enough to form a scar, she stopped, removing her hand. 

Poe looked down, brow slowly smoothing out as a smile turned into a full on grin. He flexed the muscle, clearly pleased to no longer have pain with the movement. “Thank you, Sunshine.”

“Any time, Flyboy,” Rey teased. Normally he would laugh whenever she used the nickname, but now he was just staring at her, not even smiling anymore. “Is everything okay?”

“Can I kiss you?” The last time Rey heard Poe ask that question it was directed at Zorii Bliss. She was further ahead with Finn on their way to Ochii’s ship, but Poe’s voice was unmistakable in the crowd. It sent a ripple of disappointment through her in the moment but Rey had pushed it aside to focus on the task at hand. They still had to save Chewie, she still had to fly with Poe to get to Ren’s ship to save him, there was no time to feel sad about a crush not being reciprocated. 

But now… 

Now he was standing in front of her, bare in every sense of the word, asking her the question she wished had been directed at her on Kijimi. And she was staring at him. 

“Nevermind, sorry, I just thought,” Poe mumbled, averting his gaze. Letting pure instinct take over, Rey surged forward, pressing her lips to his. Without any hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. 

He smiled as they pulled apart, a familiar mischievous glint in his eye. “If you wanted me that bad, you could have just said so, Sweetheart.”

Rey lightly slapped his arm, laughing along with Poe as he exaggerated the pain in the limb. 

“We should probably get a move on before we use up all the hot water on base and have everyone hate us,” Poe teased as he began to undo Rey’s buns, running his fingers through her hair to try to untangle it. He reached for one of the bottles on the ledge of the ‘fresher and opened the lid to pour a viscous orange liquid onto his hand. Before Rey had a chance to comment, the bottle was replaced on the ledge and the liquid went onto her head, Poe massaging it into her scalp. 

“Just how much sith do you have in here?” Poe teased, working his fingers through the mess. While she normally would have commented, Rey was too busy enjoying the massage to speak.

The massage didn’t last nearly as long as Rey wanted it to before Poe switched their positions around so she was standing under the water spray. He resumed massaging as he rinsed her hair then switched them again and repeated the procedure with a cream from a different bottle.

“You aren’t going to rinse this out?” Rey pointed at her hair while Poe used the liquid from the first bottle in his. 

“No, you need to leave that one in for a bit.” He explained it as though it was the most obvious thing, but it only left Rey more confused. 

“Is your routine always this complicated?” Rey frowned.

“This is the abridged version.” 

“It gets more complicated?!” Rey could barely imagine having the patience to do this, let alone anything more…

“Do you think hair this good just happens by itself?” He had a point there, Rey conceded. And it probably explained why there were so many bottles. She would have to ask about them some other day. 

Once their hair had been taken care of Poe grabbed a purple bottle, squeezing out some gel on each of their hands. Rey worked as fast as she could to lather her body with the gel, trying to capitalize on the burst of energy she got before it faded away and keeping her eyes open became a struggle again. 

“Turn around.” Rey looked up and saw Poe putting the bottle back, his hand holding more of the gel. “So I can wash your back?”

“Ohhh…” Rey said but made no move to turn around. She didn’t know if she should give him a warning or hope for the best given how many scars he had and how he didn’t have any qualms letting her see them.

“C’mon,” Poe needled. “That was the whole point of showering together, right? Helping each other out.”

“Right,” Rey nodded. Hoping for the best she turned around slowly. Even through the water falling she could hear his sharp intake of breath at the marks. She knew full well what he was looking at, how scarred and torn up her back was from years of having to fend for herself on Jakku. 

Rey was just about to turn around and insist he let her do things by herself when she felt his hands, warm and soothing, gliding over her skin. He didn’t say anything and she didn’t need him to. When it was her turn she put the same amount of care into the task, taking her time to get it done right. 

They didn’t speak for the rest of the shower, working wordlessly to finish up and get out. As Poe wrapped a towel around Rey’s body, she couldn’t help but wonder just how much had shifted between them. They had seen each other naked and kissed all within minutes of each successive step. They saw each other’s scars and didn’t run away. Had they crossed a threshold? Would they go back to how they acted before or did they move to a new level?

After securing a towel around his waist, Poe grabbed another set, handing one to Rey so she could dry her hair. Despite vigorous rubbing to try to get as much moisture out as she could, it was still mostly damp, unlike Poe’s which had dried almost completely with less effort. 

“You know you don’t need to hide it from me,” Poe waved a hand over his chest. “I mean, it’s not like I don’t have my fair share.”

Rey nodded as she handed him the towel she used to dry her hair, not sure of how else to respond. She wanted to believe him, but years on Jakku where she had to hide them led her to still be hesitant. A hesitancy that he could clearly see. 

“I can show you,” he offered. 

Rey looked up at him. The look in his eyes was as sincere as it was when he asked if she was comfortable before they got in the shower or when he asked to kiss her. She didn’t know how he could show her, but his determination made her want to find out. 

“Okay,” she said softly but firmly, trying to convey her desire. 

Poe led her to the foot of the bed, sitting her down before settling behind her so his back was to the head of the bed. Gently pulling the back of the towel down, he started off by running his fingers across the various scratches and marks that littered her back. His touch was soft, reverent, and Rey couldn’t help but smile as she thought about how it was exactly what she had wanted to do when she saw the marks on his chest in the shower. 

At a certain point he replaced his hand with something Rey couldn’t quite identify. Something smooth and coarse at the same time. “What are you doing back there?”

“Kissing it better,” Poe called out, bringing back memories of his words on the Falcon when he would only let her bandage his arm. 

“That’s really a thing?!” She thought he had been messing with her at the time. Teasing her with affection that he was never going to deliver on. 

“Yeah,” he murmured in between kisses. “When you were young, didn’t your parents give you a kiss to make any small injuries feel better?”

“When I was young, my parents hid me alone on Jakku in the care of Unkar Plutt,” Rey reminded him, the words still leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

“Right.” He stopped briefly before continuing. “Then I guess I’ll just have to make up for it.”

He worked diligently, clearly determined to cover every inch of her back, regardless of whether there was a scar or not. Tears welled up in Rey’s eyes, not being used to that level of affection. For most of her life, the scars were something to be hidden, something that could have been perceived as a weakness and kept her from getting work she badly needed to survive. 

“Hey, you okay?” Poe asked, turning her around to face him. 

Rey nodded, not sure of how else to respond, a stray tear escaping. Poe reached up and wiped it away, caressing her cheek. He kissed her softly, slowly, letting a force of his own flow through to her. When they pulled apart, he leaned his forehead against hers, hand still gently caressing her face. 

He didn’t move until Rey pointed at his torso and gently asked “May I?”

She wanted to take her turn, to soothe his scars, to kiss them better. But she wasn’t going to do anything unless she knew he was okay with it. He nodded, dropping his hand from her cheek and sitting back to give her better access. 

Poe’s eyes never left her as Rey ran her fingertips over the mark near his right shoulder. He took a sharp intake of breath when she glided along his ribs to a scar going vertically down his side. With his permission, she was allowed to take her time, exploring each mark with a gentle touch and kiss as he did with hers. 

He only stopped her when she got too close to the edge of the towel, tracing a thin line that ran past the edge. “I’m not going to force you to do something you aren’t ready for, but I should warn you that if you keep going we might hit a point I don’t know we can come back from.”

“I’m sure,” Rey said in a voice that sounded like more of a shudder. She leaned down to softly kiss the top of the line, located near his navel, then went back to tracing it, pushing the towel aside so she could follow it to where it ended near his groin. 

Rey took a moment to enjoy his moans, delighting in the fact that the mighty Poe Dameron, who had a reputation for flirting with just about everyone on base, was reacting so strongly to her actions. Feeling emboldened, Rey ran her tongue up the side of his shaft, taking him in her mouth when she got to the tip. She bobbed her head up and down, remembering the holoreel one of the other scavengers back on Jakku showed her. Not having much practical experience with the act she worried about doing it right, but if the sounds he was making or the way he moved his hips were any indication, she knew she didn’t have to worry. 

When his moans became more frantic, Rey mentally prepared herself. He shot into her mouth, hot liquid hitting the back of her throat and she swallowed as quickly as she could, remembering that as another thing from the holoreel. 

Poe flopped back on the bed, motioning for her to lay down with him. Rey took a second to toss the discarded towel on the floor, followed by the one that had fallen to pool around her waist. While the bed was big enough to fit two people, because Poe was laying on his back in almost the direct center, there was no way Rey would have enough room to mimic his position. Her only option was to curl her body around his side which she happily did, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact. 

“Was that good?” Rey asked nervously as she ran her finger up and down one of the scars on his chest. Without much practical experience, she was only able to go off what she saw on that holoreel years ago, but was keenly aware it was one thing to see something and another to actually have done it. 

“Was it… Sunshine, that was fantastic! Why would you even...” Poe frowned as he considered her words before the realization hit him. Rey mentally kicked herself for reminding him just how inexperienced she was. 

“Have you ever done this?” The mischievous glint was back in his eye as he adjusted their position so she was laying on her back and he was on his side near her hip. Parting her legs, he lightly brushed the inside of her thigh teasing close to where she wanted his hand to go but always stopping just short. 

Just as Rey was about to shove his hand where she wanted it to be, he moved it himself. As he made tight circles with his finger, he moved himself further down the bed, trailing kisses down her body. Rey remembered something like this from the holoreel and always wondered what it would feel like. It was something she imagined every now and again on nights alone in her AT-AT, never expecting her curiosity to be sated. With the first swipe of his tongue against the sensitive flesh she realized it was like nothing she could have possibly imagined. 

Unlike her glaring lack of experience, it was very clear from every motion that he knew just what he was doing. Every time he would get her close, he would pull back, leading Rey to groan at the temporary loss of contact. He just chuckled at her frustration, “Patience, Sweetheart.”

Rey muttered disgruntledly, but that just made Poe chuckle harder. He stretched the experience out for as long as he could and when he finally stopped the teasing, Rey could swear she saw stars. 

“How was that?” His question mimicked hers from earlier but there was no comparison. There couldn’t have been!

“You’re joking right?” Rey scoffed. 

“You asked me,” Poe noted as he settled fully next to her, laying on his side, gently gliding his finger back and forth against her sternum. “Only fair that I ask you too.”

“That’s totally different!”

“How so?” Poe furrowed his brow, annoying Rey that she would actually have to spell it out for him.

“Because you have so much more experience than I do!”

Poe chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s not a matter of experience.”

“It’s not?”

“Well, it’s not just that,” he amended his previous statement. “Yes, experience plays a role but there are other factors. Like how two people… fit together.”

“And you’re saying we fit together well?”

“Yes.” It seemed so simple, so fundamentally true the way he said it. 

Before Rey had a chance to say anything else, Poe leaned forward and kissed her. Although it was soft at first, as soon as she felt his hand on her shoulder, he ramped up the intensity. He moved his hand to the bed by her shoulder and positioned himself above her. Breaking the kiss he looked over at her with an expression that seemed like he was seeking permission. Rey nodded, leaning up to briefly press her lips against his. He smiled brilliantly, beautifully, only breaking their gaze to position himself at her entrance and push in. 

Rey moaned as she got used to the feeling of him, leaning her head forward to rest against his shoulder. He was so solid above her, a reminder that this was real, that she came back, that she survived. His soft kisses served as another reminder - that she was wanted and loved. 

“You good?” Poe asked, waiting for confirmation before he rolled his hips into hers, setting a languid pace. No more words were exchanged as they rocked together, but Rey could hear the hum of his Force signature louder than ever. He was golden, glowing, beautiful. With a tentative hand, Rey reached up and pressed her palm against his chest, over his heart. She reveled at how fast it was pounding, delighted in his every moan and sigh. When he leaned down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, she moved her hand up to his hair, tugging lightly as he increased the pressure. 

Rey could tell he was close but she wasn’t quite there yet. Worrying about being seen as a burden, Rey didn’t plan on saying anything. Somehow it seemed like Poe could tell because the next thing she knew, his hand was between her legs again, working the same tight circles as earlier. All the sensations hitting at once led to an explosion of pleasure, a wave that she noticed Poe seemed to hit alongside her based on his reactions. 

He landed on top of her but quickly rolled them over so she was laying on his stomach. Breathing heavily from the exertion he asked “How was that, Sunshine?”

“Really good,” Rey nodded, feeling her eyes close. 

For the upteenth time that night, Poe shook her shoulder to wake her up. “C’mon, clean up then sleep.” 

Not giving her the chance to fall asleep, he forced her into a seated position and out of the bed. It was sweet, she thought as she walked over to the ’fresher, him letting her go first. 

“Done,” Rey commented as she walked out and stumbled back over to the bed. 

“Be back soon,” he murmured as he kissed her on the way to the ‘fresher. “Get some rest.”

Rey used all the energy she could muster to stay awake while she waited for him to join her in the bed. The smile on his face when he saw her waiting made it all worth it. Getting into bed, he pulled her close. She turned in his arms, putting her hand over his chest as she had just a few minutes prior. While his heart wasn’t racing anymore, it was still strong, solid, offering a steadiness Rey needed after everything she went through. 

“He told me I was nothing,” Rey started with a shuddering breath. Insecurities that had been swirling around in her head for years reinforced by the one person who _would_ go out of their way to do anything to knock her down while claiming they wanted her on their side. “For a long time I thought he was right. In some ways, I think I still do.”

Poe didn’t ask who she was referring to, didn’t have to. In the dim light of the room, Rey could make out a frown on his face. She was just about to speak, to apologize for ruining the moment, when he reached up to cup her face. His eyes were laser focused on hers, voice thick with emotion as he said, “In my eyes, you’re everything.”

Rey opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the best way to respond when Poe leaned forward and kissed her forehead. That’s when she understood. No more words needed to be said. For all the things the Force threw at Rey, meeting this gorgeous, wonderful, deliciously difficult man was easily the best. Content, she turned back around, snuggling in Poe’s arms. The last thing Rey registered before she passed out was Poe nuzzling her neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses that lulled her to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I can neither deny nor confirm that leaving a kudos and comment will get you a visit from an X-Wing pilot in a half-zipped flight suit... but they certainly are appreciated. 😜


End file.
